You Little Sh-
by MarblesG
Summary: "He was a guy named Kanto. Nice man but it didn't really work out between us."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own atla or lok**

* * *

><p>Toph rubbed her head as it throbbed. The person in front of her did the same.<p>

She didn't hesitate to start yelling at him. "Watch it will ya!?"

What responded was a man's voice. "You were the one not looking where you were going!"

"I can't look at all, dumb ass!"

There was a pause and the two individuals got up. They were mirrors of each other, all their weight on their left leg and their arms crossed.

"You're the chief of police."

"Yeah, and I can arrest you for assaulting an officer."

He turned around and began walking away. "Good bye."

Toph was astounded. "Hey! What's your name you coward."

"Kanto. Kanto kiss my ass!"

"Why you little shit-"

The officers didn't know what to do when their chief was brought into the station along with the stranger.

* * *

><p>"Oh Oma, not you again."<p>

Toph frowned at the familiarity of the voice. She never forgot a voice. "I thought I had a restraining order against you."

Kanto rolled his eyes. "Nope. As I recall, you'd rather kick my ass the next time you run into me. And yes, this time you literally ran into me."

"Do you know this guy, Toph?" Sokka asked his best friend. Aang and Katara were wondering the same thing.

"Unfortunately. He is a bigger jerk than Ozai."

"Hey, that's taking it too far." The man scowled.

Toph just smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were surprised to see tears build up in his eyes. "My parent died in the war. Ozai is a monster."

The other three scowled at Toph who, even though blind, could feel the intensity of their eyes. She became flustered. "Hey, I didn't actually mean what I said. I-uh- know how bad Ozai really was and-"

She was interrupted by a progressive series of chuckles.

"Damn, you actually fell for that?" Kanto continued to giggle like a child.

The childhood friends had never seen Toph get so red.

"You little shit!"

The officers at the station weren't as surprised to see both Toph and Kanto sitting in the interrogation room again.

* * *

><p>She had never broken a bone before and that fact was very obvious at the moment.<p>

With her good arm, Toph grabbed a nurse by the collar. "Get Master Katara now!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the chief. I see you have a boo boo today."

Kanto wasn't making anything better. He was actually making it beyond worse.

Toph shoved him away. "What the hell are you doing here, jack ass?"

"I work here. I'm a nurse and apparently I have the unfortunate responsibility to keep you at bay while Master Katara gets here." He bowed sarcastically. "Is there anything you wish for Milady?"

"Cut that shit out!" The chief of police yelled so that all the patients and doctors could hear. "I want another nurse!"

Kanto pushed her to lie down. "Disturbing the other patients may help you cope, but it isn't vice versa. Shut up will ya?"

"Damnit, you are so lucky my arm is broken or I would have smacked you across the face already." She groaned in pain as all the movement was jostling her arm.

What surprised her was the gentle touch of his hands on her protected arm. Toph flinched at first, but some careful tugs eventually allowed Kanto to check her arm. His voice didn't show any signs of kindness, however. "You are ao annoyingly violent."

"Excuse me?"

"Like how does the avatar deal with someone so loud and abrasive when he is so kind and caring." Kanto put her arm down for a second while he went to grab some kind of paste. At once, he began rubbing it along her arm. His touches were light and, she would deny it till the end of time, comforting."This should make the swelling die down in addition to numbing this area. Then you could stop complaining."

"And why shall I ask is an earthbender working as a nurse?"

The man scowled. "How did you know I can earthbend?"

She pulled her sleeve up with her teeth until the vibrating black band was visible. "It's how I found my first metalbending students. Although it might have made a mistake."

"Well I didn't want to be a police officer anyways. Especially if you were my boss. I'd rather break my arm."

Toph grabbed the nearest object (which just so happened to be a stethoscope) and began wacking Kanto until Katara arrived.

Once they were both fixed up, the famous couple were back at the station again.

* * *

><p>"You know, for people with eyes, you look like a bitter loner sitting in this booth alone."<p>

Toph gritted her teeth and clenched the bottle in her fist. She really didn't need this right now. "Just go away, asshole."

Kanto ony took it as an invitation. He sat down opposite her and ordered two more beers. "Let's have a decent conversation for once."

"I don't want one. Especially with stupid people like you. Get out of my face.

He frowned. "Isn't someone snappy today. What happened? You let the thief get away? Failed case? Finally realize why people don't approach you voluntarily?"

Toph actually growled. "Do you have fun doing that? Do you really have nothing better to do than belittle me? You're pathetic."

"It's called flirting, chief. Ever heard of it?"

"Flirting?" The word meant nothing to her at the moment. "That's some hardcore flirting. It's no wonder you aren't dating anyone. You repel any woman you come near."

"You haven't left yet."

"I was here first."

"Still." The bottles arrived and Kanto didn't hesitate to down half the bottle. He pushed the other towards Toph. "Should I say something stupid so you can abuse me? Or do you want to get arrested the correct way?"

"You're really talking to the chief of police like this?"

"Are you on duty?"

"No."

"Then I'm just talking to Toph." Kanto leaned in so he could whisper between them. "100 yuans that I can still remember something after six shots."

The officers made sure the two had a pillow as they slept in the jail cell that night. They would inform their chief of how the bar was wrecked in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Toph, you were supposed to bring a date."<p>

The chief of police continued sipping on her wine. "Yeah I know. I didn't listen."

Katara, Suki, and Mai all face palmed. The group of women were currently sitting at the front tables while the men went to greet everyone. People approached them occasionally to introduce themselves. This had been the routine since the first war anniversary celebration.

Toph swished her braided hai around. She he an urge to put her feet up on the table, but she had even realized that was rude during such a formal occasion. The master earthbender still looked bored as ever.

"We're all married now." Suki explained. "We just want you to be happy."

"If you really wanted me to be happy, you'd stop the monstrosity coming towards us."

The three women turned out towards the front of the table and found a well dressed man approaching. His head was covered in wavy black hair and he sported a light 5 o'clock shadow. Green eyes gave away his nationality. Unlike many of the men tonight, this particular man was dressed in regal robes, contrasting from the suits that the men around him were wearing. Suki and Mai raised an eyebrow while Katara smirked amused.

"Good evening, ladies."

The four nodded in respect as he bowed to them.

Katara answered first. "Hello, Kanto. Nice of you to join the festivities."

"I've never been to one of these." He looked around admiring the decorations. "Well, I've attended the festivals in the streets in the city, but I've never attended the big shabang in city hall. It's nice."

Toph rolled her eyes. "And why have your cursed us with your presence today?"

Kanto had already planned what he was going to say but stopped at the sight of the police chief. Her long hair was braided to the left while the rest of her hair was decorated with an eccentric headband. Even while she was sitting, he could see the magnificent robes she had on, the flying boar depicted at her breast. She wore make up, but not too much. Unknowingly, his cheeks reddened.

Katara, Mai, and Suki watched the exchange in full blown interest.

"Hello? Earth to dumbass?"

"I-" He cleared his throat. "Well, I...I guess- hmmm..."

"Is he okay?"

Kanto pulled at his collar to cool himself off. "I'm fine! Perfectly fine! All handy dandy and Um yeah!"

"Oh my... Oh don't do that. Please don't do that."

He was confused. "Pardon?"

Toph began to laugh. "You're nervous!" She laughed harder. "You're doing that thing that saps do when they see someone beautiful. Oh my god! You are such a mess!"

Kanto approached her and put his hands on the table. Things just got interesting from the three women's perspective. "Well excuse me for being kind. I guess the only reason you're so beautiful is so it can compensate for how hideous your personality is."

"What was that?" Toph stood up and leaned towards him. "Want to repeat that, jack ass?"

"Gladly." Kanto pushed his face forward until they were inches apart. They were practically breathing on each other. "Your personality is horrendous."

The women along with the rest of the crowd gasped at the wine being poured over Kanto's head. Toph did it slow, to build up his fury.

The silence was tense, but Kanto had a smirk on his face. His hands grabbed for anything on the table and his devious expression deepened when he got a hold of some cake.

Katara, Suki, and Mai could sworn Toph was steaming as the cake was crumbled into the open part of her robes: her chest.

"You. Little. Shit."

His response came in a whisper. "I love it when you say my name."

It took the fire lord, the avatar, a kyoshi warrior, a master waterbender, a swordsman, and a knives expert (along with a couple of officers) to finally separate the two into different jail cells.

* * *

><p><strong>May or may not continue this. Tell me what you guys think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own lok**

* * *

><p>"Couples therapy?"<p>

Katara just nodded at the both of them.

Kanto waved his hands back and forth. "We are not a couple. Far from it."

"That piece of shit and me together? Yeah right." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Hey I didn't say anything rude."

"That's nice."

The man just smirked. "Besides, I'm sure I don't have to say anything. Your personality shows exactly why you have never dated someone."

Katara was suddenly thankful for the handcuffs she held onto after the master earthbender's last visit. Toph tried moving towards Kanto, but her arm was held by the police device.

"You know I can easily get out of these." The chief of police glanced in the waterbenders general direction.

"Those are your handcuffs. Their platinum."

The way Toph's face changed once again made Katara grateful for the handcuffs. "How the hell did you get my handcuffs?"

This time Katara rolled her eyes. "Whenever you are at the house, you just decide to strip off your uniform and leave it wherever you want. Kya teeths on your arm brace."

"Strip?" Kanto raised an eyebrow. "Would it be okay if I came over for dinner sometime soon? When Toph comes over, just let me know."

The handcuffs hit the arm rest three times. Toph yanked with all her might. "Why is my arm cuffed to the chair and his are just cuffed together? I sense a double standard."

"You've definitely doubled my standard."

"Say that again and I'll take away your ability to reproduce."

"Is that the first part of my body you think of?"

"Cocky aren't we? Unless your name really does apply. Are you a little shit?"

"Oh no, chief. I am definitely cocky."

"That's enough!"

The two in front of Katara froze. They hadn't realized it, but they were about five inches apart. Their heads turned away from each other at once.

The waterbender rubbed her temples. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know if you guys are seducing each other or getting ready to kill each other. Sokka, Aang, and I are tired of bailing you out of jail, Toph. Do this or the next time you get arrested, we'll make sure they put you in an underwater cell. Understood?"

Toph just fought back. "Sugar Queen, I am thirty years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Underwater cell, Toph. I will personally make it happen."

"Listen to Mommy."

Katara burned holes into Kanto and the man squirmed at the intensity of her glare. "And you. You always, by some spirit, find some way to bump into Toph. Either be friendly or we will request a restraining order."

He held up a hand. "If you guys get a restraining order how am I supposed to attend this couples counseling?"

"Obviously your attendance depends on your decision."

Kanto bit his lip and thought carefully for a minute. After several seconds, he made his way to cross his arms but was hindered by the handcuffs. "Alright."

Toph frowned. "Alright what?"

"I'll try being nice."

The chief of police sighed. "Yeah try."

"That's good enough for me." Katara ran a hand through her hair. "You two are going to meet with Sokka, Aang, or I once a week."

The two hummed in confirmation.

"Now then, what did you guys get thrown in here for this time?"

The waterbender regretted the question immediately.

"That little shit cut me in line."

"You stepped out of line."

"No you pushed me."

"Not even. You shoved me."

"Yeah. I shoved my fist into your face."

* * *

><p>Aang smiled at the two before him. He figured that the perfect place to do this was on the floor of the gazebo outside. He hoped that the fresh air would get rid of any tension.<p>

"Alrighty! Let's get started."

Kanto raised his hand. He waited for the avatar to call on him.

"Yes, Kanto?"

The man cleared his throat and asked calmly. "Why did we have to change into acolyte robes?"

Aang smiled wider. To much trouble and begging, he had convinced Toph and Kanto to change into the red and yellow robes that his fellow acolytes wore on the island. Toph did insist to wear pants rather than just the robes and the avatar figured he couldn't win everything.

"It will help you guys relax. Trust me."

Toph just shrugged. "It's definitely a change from my uniform."

The airbender got excited. "Right? See it was a good idea. Now then, tell me how your guys' week was."

Kanto and Toph didn't answer at all.

"Did you guys see each other at all this week?"

"Like once or twice." Kanto answered. His fingers picked at a loose thread in his robes.

The chief of police stretched and even yawned quietly. "Seems about right."

Aang raised an eyebrow in confusion. The conversation was surprisingly...calm. "Okay." He hesitated. "Well, you two didn't end up in jail. That's good right?"

"Oh that's not true." The earthbending nurse corrected. "We got arrested on Wednesday."

Toph perked up as her memory was jogged. "That's right. I totally forgot."

Kanto just watched as the master airbender's eyebrows shot up past his arrow. "What? You guys got arrested? How come we didn't know about this?"

Clyde looked over at Bonnie. "What happened again?"

Toph closed her eyes and laid back onto the ground.

_"Well if it isn't my favorite officer."_

_She scowled. "Shut up. How are my men?"_

_Kanto got serious at once. "They'll live. Burns are fairly bad, but they'll live. If they were healed sooner, they wouldn't be in the shape they are in right now. You don't have a medic on your teams?"_

_"Unfortunately not. Waterbenders are fairly skim on a metalbending police force."_

_They walked through the halls of the hospital. "You should really consider allowing other benders and even nonbenders on the force."_

_"That's just it. We don't refuse them. There just aren't enough requesting employment."_

_He put a hand on his chin and thought carefully. "How about this, I'll ask my boss if we can send a few of ours into the force. Spirits knows we have more than enough nurses. They may not be waterbenders, but we know what we're doing."_

_"We?" Toph smirked. "Are you asking for a job on my police force?"_

_"No I'm offering my services. Totally different thing."_

_She laughed at him. "Okay. Whatever you say."_

_Kanto frowned. "You are ruining one of the most civilized conversations we have ever had."_

_The chief of police was about to retort when her foot got caught on something and she tripped. Her hand grabbed out for something, anything, and whatever it was ended up falling on top of her as well._

_The chorus of gasps filled her ears. Once everything settled, she realized why everyone was surprised. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke calmly. _

_"Get off."_

_Kanto didn't moved. He was frozen with his face in her chest. Nonetheless, he had the strength to talk back. "This is your fault."_

_"I know that. Don't say a word and I won't send you into the ceiling."_

_Kanto decided otherwise. _

_"From this perspective, I'm having trouble seeing your difficulty with men."_

_He flew up through two floors._

Kanto observed Aang's eye twitch. Medically, he commented on the phenomenon. "You should probably stop that. You might strain your eye by how strong that twitch is."

"I'm kind of digging these robes. They're very comfortable." Toph said drowsily.

The avatar still couldn't comprehend what he had just been told.

Kanto just tried lightening the conversation. "On the bright side, I got a new job."

* * *

><p>"We're going to try something different today."<p>

Toph and Kanto looked miles away from excited.

Sokka carefully placed a pencil and paper in front of the two. He then leaned back and crossed his arms. "I know that emotion isn't your guys' strong point, but I think that talking about it will help you guys get over this tension you two possess."

The two in front of him still refused to be interested in the conversation.

"All I want you to do is write down a couple of emotions you feel when you are together. Then, we'll take turns sharing. Toph will say an emotion, then Kanto will answer with an emotion and so on."

Silence.

Sokka frowned. He had skipped a whole council meeting for this (not that he minded). "Alright, what's going on between you two?"

Kanto looked over at Toph. She was completely distracted.

_"I got you. I got you."_

_She continued coughing. Her eyes were closed tightly, the chlorine of the pool irritating her eyes._

_Kanto brushed the hair out of her face. "Calm down, Toph. Just breath."_

_"No!" Her hands pushed him away and she stood up at once. "This was a stupid idea! I should have never let you talk me into this."_

_Kanto stood his ground. "This a necessary skill. You have to be able to swim, Toph."_

_"I'm taking you off my squad."_

_"Where the hell am I supposed to go now?"_

_"I'll assign you to a different team." She began walking towards the exit._

_He yelled after her. "Everybody has a weakness and I thought you of all people would prove that untrue!"_

_"Go fuck yourself!"_

_"Fine! The next time you are drowning, I'll leave you to it!"_

_The chief of police was already gone._

_Kanto sighed. "No I wouldn't."_

The silence had remained for a good five minutes. Surprisingly, Sokka didn't say a word. Kanto made the first move and grabbed the piece of paper. He began writing on it and turned it towards the councilman when he finished. The man got up and made his way to the exit.

Sokka's face contorted at the words. _I'm sorry._

_And p.s. Toph can't write._

The councilman smacked himself in the forehead for several reasons.

* * *

><p>"This wasn't part of the agreement."<p>

"Yeah, I don't remember Madame Fussy Britches saying we had to meet with you, Sparky."

Zuko sighed slightly frustrated. He'd have to ask Katara again why he needed to do this. Nonetheless, he poured tea out for everyone. "I'm just doing Katara a favor."

Kanto crossed his arms. "This is a pretty big favor considering she made you come all the way to Republic City."

The firelord shrugged. "I was already coming here in two days. Earlier trip I guess." He decided to get right to the heart of the matter. "Katara says you two are having difficulties dealing with each other?"

"Not really." The two answered together.

"I don't even need to be an earthbender and I know that's a lie." Zuko shook his head and sipped his tea. "She says you guys have been avoiding each other?"

The couple shook their head. "Not that I know of."

He was beginning to get irritated. "Stop doing that. I know you're lying. Now spill it."

Toph turned towards Kanto. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Me neither." The nurse put a hand on his chin. "We are simply co workers."

"Don't make my entire trip a waste." Zuko'a scowl could have competed with Toph's.

Kanto cleared his throat. "We're fine. I don't hate her. She doesn't hate me. She's my boss. I'm a medic. All good."

The firelord exhaled fire. He stood up and Toph could hear him mumbling about having a word with Katara as he exited. The door closed and the chief of police returned her focus to Kanto. "We are simply co workers?"

The man started to laugh. "What? It's technically true."

"You sounded like an absolute dork."

Kanto smiled. It had taken two weeks before Toph brought him back on her squad. Their reunion was what he expected: a simple insult and a punch in the arm. He was proud to say that they hadn't gotten thrown in jail this week (were they close, absolutely). They had decided that to avoid long therapy sessions, it really did help to be on their best behavior. And if something did happen, they would do everything in their power to keep it hush hush.

"Did you want to tell him we broke the arm off his statue?"

The master earthbender flinched. "Are you joking? Of course not. He'd ban me from the fire nation."

"I don't care. I won 70 yuans from you."

"That was a stupid bet. I was drunk and not at my best."

Kanto chuckled. "Point is, I made the bigger earthquake."

Toph crossed her arms. "Like I said, it wasn't a fair bet. With your horrible form, I would have caused the whole city into chaos if I was sober rather than your pathetic little rumble."

"Hey, my earthbending is fine for someone who didn't get the chance to train. Give me a break."

"You should have enrolled in one of my academies." She began to stand when her wrist was grabbed. She stiffened at the contact.

Kanto realized what he did and let go immediately. He put his hands behind his back for extra measure. "Teach me."

It took her several seconds to shake off the shock. "I have other things to do, Kanto."

"I want to learn from the best."

"Well you've definitely come to the right place." Her body turned and reveal a slight smirk on her face. "But like I said, I can't teach anyone right now."

"I want to become a officer."

The words had poured out of his mouth so fast that he practically saw them smack her across the face. Toph opened her mouth but couldn't find anything to say. Instead, he filled the silence.

"I can do it. I promise. And I'll remain a medic. But I can do so much more, Toph."

She held out a hand as she spoke. "I have protocol for this kind of stuff. I won't be teaching you all the time."

"I know!" Kanto scolded himself at his sudden outburst. He softened his tone. "I mean, I understand. I just want to help more."

Toph considered his words. It wasn't a bad idea. Having a medic able to protect himself would save her a lot of worry (why was she worried?). Just to agonize him, she waited an entire minute before answering.

"You'll start training on Wednesday."

His face brightened. "Really?"

She waved a hand back and forth. "Don't sound excited. This training is not typical. You'll only really understand on Wednesday."

"Thanks, Toph."

His lips touched her cheek.

This time, Toph couldn't move. The gesture was so foreign that her face contorted into some kind of expression unrecognizable by Kanto.

"Toph, breath."

She did as she was instructed. The extra oxygen allowed her to gain control of her body once again. Reflexes made her body turn away from him before he could see the heat on her face.

He laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

Kanto's laughter just got stronger and he was clutching his stomach.

"Fuck what's so funny?"

"You-hahahaha- you're-hahah- you're totally blushing right now."

The fist to the side of the head knocked him out right away. The chief of police breathed angrily, her complexion now red with fury rather than embarrassment.

"You little shit."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Some more Kanto. Just watch him be like the total opposite of this hahaha. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
